rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 1
Season 1 is the first season of Rick and Morty. The season consists of eleven episodes. The season premiered on December 2, 2013, and ended on April 14, 2014. Characters Main These are the characters present throughout the majority of the episodes in the first season. *'Rick' (voiced by Justin Roiland) — A genius scientist and alcoholic whose inventions and experiments serve as the basis for the episodes. *'Morty' (voiced by Justin Roiland) — Rick's impressionable grandson who is often dragged along on his grandfather's escapades. *'Jerry' (voiced by Chris Parnell) — Morty's insecure father, whose disapproval of Rick's influence on Morty only deepens his marital troubles with Beth. *'Beth' (voiced by Sarah Chalke) — Morty's holier-than-thou mother, a cardiac surgeon for horses. *'Summer' (voiced by Spencer Grammer) — Morty's angst-ridden older sister who occasionally joins Rick on his adventures. Recurring These are the characters present in more than one episode in the first season. *'Jessica' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) — A classmate of Morty's that he is crushing on. *'Mr. Goldenfold' (voiced by Brandon Johnson) — Morty's math teacher. *'Gene Vagina' (voiced by Phil Hendrie) — The principal of Harry Herpson High School. He is good friends with Mr. Goldenfold. *'Brad' (voiced by Echo Kellum) — A student at Harry Herpson High School. He is shown to be a jock who plays sports for the high school. *'Snuffles', also known as Snowball (voiced by Rob Paulsen) — Morty's pet dog featured in the episode "Lawnmower Dog." Snuffles is a small, fluffy white-haired dog that experiences some trouble with being potty trained until Rick develops an IQ-enhancing helmet for him at the request of Jerry.While Snuffles himself only had a role in one episode, his picture is seen throughout more episodes. Single Appearances *'Joyce Smith' (voiced by Patricia Lentz) — Jerry's mother, Leonard's wife, and Morty's grandmother. *'Leonard Smith' (voiced by Dana Carvey) — Jerry's father, Joyce's husband, and Morty's grandfather. *'Ethan' (voiced by Dan Benson) — The boyfriend of Summer. *'Jacob' (voiced by Echo Kellum) — A family friend of Jerry's parents, and is later revealed to be Joyce's lover. *'Mr. Meeseeks' (voiced by Justin Roiland) — Creatures summoned by activating a Meeseeks Box, existing until they fulfilled the purpose they are assigned. However, as seen with the difficulty with fulfilling Jerry's wish, the Mr. Meeseeks he summoned and the others that follow go insane from existing for too long to the point of taking extreme measures to fulfill Jerry's request. *'Annie' (voiced by Jackie Buscarnio) — A member and only survivor of Dr. Xenon Bloom's team working on the Anatomy Park. Morty has a crush on her. *'Morty Jr.' (voiced by Finnegan Perry, Will Jennings, Justin Roiland, Richard Christy, and Maurice LaMarche) — Morty's son created after Morty had sex with a sex robot, Gwendolyn, that Rick bought him from an interplanetary Pawn Shop. Morty's son aged within hours. He went from loving Morty to despising him for keeping him from pursuing his true nature. *'Evil Morty' (voiced by Justin Roiland) — A more serious and evil version of Morty. He kidnapped and tortured Mortys and killed Ricks for an unknown reason. His own Rick, Evil Rick was a cyborg and was being controlled by him. He proceeded to destroy his transmitter, blending in with the other Rick-less Mortys boarding giant starships. Crew Writers *Dan Harmon: "Pilot" *Justin Roiland: "Pilot," "Rick Potion #9," and "Rixty Minutes" *Ryan Ridley: "Lawnmower Dog," "Meeseeks and Destroy," "Close Rick-counters of the Rick Kind" and "Ricksy Business" *Eric Acosta: "Anatomy Park" and "Raising Gazorpazorp" *Wade Randolph: "Anatomy Park" and "Raising Gazorpazorp" *Tom Kauffman: "M. Night Shaym-Aliens!," "Rixty Minutes," and "Ricksy Business" *Mike McMahan: "Something Ricked This Way Comes" Directors *Justin Roiland: "Pilot" *John Rice: "Lawnmower Dog," "Anatomy Park," and "Something Ricked This Way Comes" *Jeff Myers: "M. Night Shaym-Aliens!" and "Raising Gazorpazorp" *Bryan Newton: "Meeseeks and Destroy" and "Rixty Minutes" *Stephen Sandoval: "Rick Potion #9," "Close Rick-counters of the Rick Kind," and "Ricksy Business" Episodes Site navigation it:Stagione 1 * *